


Irrelevant

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Doctor Who, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comedy, Community: disney_kink, Crossover, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not impressed." The man calling himself 'the Doctor' said with an absentminded frown as Phineas and his brother split up to explore the giant alien ship.  "You're really not that impressed! Rory, look, they're not that impressed."</p><p>Now! With bonus art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

> [Disney_Kink Prompt: _I have been DYING for a Phineas and Ferb/Doctor Who crossover, because I feel like the Doctor would be a) confused and b) completely out of his depth, and Phineas and Ferb would just drag HIM into adventures willy-nilly for once. I think it would be AMAZING._](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1889385#t1889385)
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to DQBunny for the Doctor's dialogue and keeping the Whos in character.

* * *

_"What Do We Want? TIME TRAVEL!  
When Do We Want It? IT'S IRRELEVANT!"_  
 **-Protest Sign**

"You're not impressed." The man calling himself 'the Doctor' said with an absentminded frown as Phineas and his brother split up to explore the giant alien ship. "You're really not that impressed! Rory, look, they're not that impressed."

The mousy brown-haired man looked up and shrugged at the Doctor. Rory, Phineas thought his name was. Like a lion. "I wasn't either, Doctor." He said with bland air.

"Oh, who asked you." The Doctor waved dismissing hand at him. "Pond!"

"Duly impressed." Amy, the red-headed woman leaning against Rory said with a lazy mock salute. "Sir." 

"Right. See?" The Doctor pointed to his companions. "Impressed!"

"Well, it _is_ sort of impressive." Phineas concurred. It looked like a blue 1960s British Police Box on the outside, but the inside seemed to be some sort of giant mammoth labyrinthine complex inside. "But Ferb's a master of space management. He's not quite Olympic-sized Swimming Pool and-" He glanced down the hall "-full sized Bowling Alley level just yet, but we're working on it." 

Ferb glanced up from the clipboard where he was writing what parts they were going to need and flashed them a thumbs up. 

"Right." Amy said with a snort. "So he's what? Minus the Bowling Alley part?"

Phineas looked over at his brother, who waggled a hand. "Pretty close." Phineas agreed, crouching down to look under the main console that took up the majority of the room, noticing the bundles of unbound wires hanging loose. "Looks like you guys really are in some need of repairs."

"Well, that's why we're here." The Doctor nodded. "Not that I can't do it myself, of course, but Garbog said that you did a bang-up job on both his and Meap's ships." 

"The question is-" Rory raised a finger. "-Can you do it?"

Ferb hopped out of the overhead duct work and handed Phineas the clipboard. Phineas quickly flipping through it. "Mostly, yeah. There are some things we don't have or can't build from scratch with the parts we have on hand, but we can at least clean her up a bit and do a tune-up." 

Ferb nodded, patting the railing next to him fondly. The ship had a good feel to it, which would make repairs that much easier. 

"And how long is that gunna take?" Amy asked. "Are we talkin' 'bout being here fer a week or so?"

"Eh... Not quite that long." Phineas glanced at Ferb, who thought it over for a moment before nodding. "-The afternoon should do it. Or a couple of minutes if everyone pitches in, we get a good song and a musical montage going." Phineas concluded. 

"Right. Montage. Montage it is." The Doctor said with a manic grin and a clap, rubbing his hands together. "Now, who's got a good song?" 

-fin-


	2. Meanwhile....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on the other side of town, Doofenshmirtz was busy building his latest creation...

He doesn't know what it does either.


End file.
